1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates computers and more particularly, to a mainframe and power supply arrangement, which has the power supply unit provided outside the mainframe so that the heat produced by the power supply unit during working does not affect the internal parts of the mainframe.
2. Description of the Related Art
Due to fast processing speed and the use of versatile circuit modules, advanced computers consume much electric energy. In order to improve the output power of a power supply unit to meet the power consumption requirement of an advanced computer, the capacity of the internal current rectifying circuit assembly of the power supply unit must be relatively increased. However, a high-capacity current rectifying circuit assembly produces much heat during its operation. In order to maintain the working temperature of the mainframe of a computer or the like within a predetermined optimum range, a heat dissipating device, for example, a fan shall be used. However, a fan may cause a turbulent flow of air inside the power supply unit, or produce low-frequency noises. Further, because the power supply unit of a computer is mounted inside the mainframe, the action of converting AC power supply into DC power supply may affect the circuit module of the mainframe.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a mainframe and power supply arrangement that eliminates the aforesaid problems.